towerkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Feast Hall
About The is a section of your Keep where you can increase the amount of Food produced and host feasts to receive resources without needing to battle. Generating food Your Feast Hall will produce some food after every 3 minutes. You can increase the amount of food generated by upgrading your Feast Hall. Hosting a feast Hosting feasts require a certain amount of food in order to be hosted. Upon hosting you will receive items such as keeper points, Portal Stones, Skill Scrolls, and Gold. There is a cooldown between hosting feasts, so you'll have to wait after hosting one. Upgrading your Feast Hall resets all Feast cooldowns. You can host 3 kinds of feasts * Small Feast - Costs a small amount of food with 4 hour cooldown * Large Feast - Costs a moderate amount of food with 8 hour cooldown (Unlocked at level 4 Feast Hall) * Grand Feast - Costs a large amount of food with 16 hour cooldown (Unlocked at level 7 Feast Hall) The cost of the feast slightly increases as you upgrade your Feast Hall. Upgrading your feast hall You can improve your Feast Hall every 5 levels for a sum of gold. Upgrading your Feast Hall regenerates more food per 3 minutes, increases the maximum amount of food you can store by 75, and occasionally unlocks higher tier feasts. The costs of feasts rise with the level of the Feast Hall, but the rewards are commensurately greater. Max Storage numbers are given at the minimum Keeper level required to upgrade to the corresponding Feast Hall level. Max Storage otherwise increases by 5 per keeper level. Feast Rewards Food costs are provided in the table above (which are equivalent to exp gains). Additional Details Rewards per hall level follow this pattern: An easy way to compare each feast is to examine their proportional value. In the top half of the table are the proportions each feast provides rewards. For example, a large feast provides 30 gold for every 10 gold from a small feast. The small feast provides 10 gold and 4 training points. And so forth. These proportions are consistent at all feast hall levels across all three feasts. Food cost is given as a placemarker "x" since it is not in proportion with the rewards. It serves merely to reference that a large feast costs roughly twice as much as a small feast, and a grand feast exactly twice as much as a large feast. Moving to the bottom half, we can divide out the food cost to find the relative rewards per food spent. Per point of food spent, the small feast is slightly more efficient in artisan points, nearly as efficient in training points, but quite a loss in gold. These are just approximate trends, since the food cost of the small feast isn't in proportion with the other two feasts (the small feast is actually about 15% more efficient than suggested in the table; at feast hall 10, this comes out to approximately 9.25 / 22 for TP/gold, and exactly 7 for AP). The grand feast is simply two large feasts: It's exactly twice the food cost for exactly twice the rewards, so they are both equally efficient on these 3 rewards. Obviously there are other rewards to consider, namely the portal stones and the scrolls. Without testing and going on gut feeling, I suspect the small feast provides a standard portal stone 50% of the time. If that were the case, since the small feast actually costs slightly less than the large feast, it would be more efficient for standard portal stones in the long run. To put it all into perspective, they're all roughly equivalent, except the small feast has a small edge on artisan points, the other two a big edge on gold, and the grand feast provides a golden portal stone for twice the food cost of a standard portal stone. Category:Keep